


The Road Ahead

by enemytosleep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bonding, Budding Love, Duty, F/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: Kikyou is asked to investigate some demon activity in a neighboring village.





	The Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 Fandom_Stocking exchange on Dreamwidth.

“So you’re just gonna go and put yourself in danger because some weaklings asked you to?”

Kikyou had sensed him long before he’d spoken, but it was interesting to her to see when or if he would engage her each time he appeared. Today, he clearly was curious. “It is my duty as the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel.”

“Keh, whatever.”

Inuyasha hopped down from the tree he was crouched in and tucked his arms into his robes as he came to walk slightly behind her on the road. She decided to wait and see what he would reveal to her next, and so she merely continued walking quietly. For several minutes he said nothing, and then in a flash of fire red, he leapt back into the trees; but she could tell he was not far at all, still trailing her.

She adjusted the quiver strung to her back and contemplated the task before her. A messenger had arrived late last evening bringing word of a village to the West plagued by an evil spirit. Apparently several villagers had already been killed, including the priest who had resided there. They had sought the Shikon Miko’s aid after his death, and the situation did seem dire from what she had been told. She hoped to reach the village before dark so that she could question the survivors, maybe learn more about the entity that she would be facing, but it was a long march and she feared nightfall would reach the village first. She would have to be ready for anything, then.

Inuyasha raced a few trees ahead of her on the path, then stopped. “Why didn’t you take one of the horses? You’re gonna get caught in the dark and on foot.”

“Are you worried for me?” she grinned to herself. He was a simple creature.

“Of course not.” He jumped back down onto the road and joined up beside her. “It’s just plain stupid is all.”

“My village is short of horses after the last demon siege. I would have taken the horse the messenger arrived on, but it was too fatigued from the journey to Musashi.”

“Better the horse be tired than you if you’re supposed to fight some demon.”

“Perhaps, but it is too late to change course now.”

Inuyasha tutted, then scooped her into his arms. He took off down the road in bounding leaps, the forest a green blur on each side of them.

“I’m only doing this so the Jewel stays safe. If you get yourself killed, I’ll have to fight some demon for it, and the next.”

“Of course,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck to steady herself in his grip.

“I ain’t helping ya once we get there.”

“As I would expect.” She leaned her forehead into him and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind on her face as he propelled them both forward.


End file.
